


Light and Sweet

by rawkfemme



Series: Dark to Light [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Depression, F/M, coffee angst resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 17:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawkfemme/pseuds/rawkfemme
Summary: A follow up to my previous work, Coffee Black. Janeway actually prefers her coffee the way we see in Caretaker, but had deprived herself of that and so much more for far too long.





	Light and Sweet

Light and sweet.

She had given it up in favor of the darkness that would seek to consume her, but in which she found her only comfort.

Light and sweet.

There was no room for the woman she had been. There was only the woman she needed to be. Until he saw through the pitch and gloom. Until he saw her.

Light and sweet.

But she held him at a distance, seeking absolution for her fault in their fate. She couldn’t believe that she deserved it.

Light and sweet.

But it had been there the whole time. He had been there the whole time. And after far too long she found his touch, his kiss, his love, were

Light and sweet.


End file.
